<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen to me by Magicalfayzian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841775">Listen to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalfayzian/pseuds/Magicalfayzian'>Magicalfayzian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Regulus needs more praise, Sirius Black Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Young Regulus Black, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalfayzian/pseuds/Magicalfayzian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on Sirius, you know he's been acting strange."</p><p>"I will not betray my friend, not like you betrayed me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Kreacher, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen to me!” Regulus grasped his brother’s t-shirt as tears streamed down his face. His face twisted into a pained, desperate expression.</p><p>“Why should I?” Sirius replied. Regulus released his grasp and took a hesitant step back. “You work for him” he spat out the last word as if it were mud on his tongue. Raising his head, he attempted to escape.</p><p>“Please- “he didn’t stop “-please just be careful.” Sirius’ eyes were tearing up. They hadn’t had a conversation since Sirius left home, they hadn’t argued like this since Regulus didn’t. He couldn’t turn around and see his brothers face, he just couldn’t.</p><p>“He. Is. Not. A. Traitor.” His words sounded reassuring in his mind but wavered when spoken out loud, that last syllable choked by a sob. He opened the door, desperate to escape. With one last look at his brothers tearstained, heartbroken face, he abandoned that life and stepped into James’ awaiting arms. His head rested calmly on his friends shoulder but James could feel tears seeping into his shirt. Gently, he led the shattered boy away from the place that tore him in two</p><p>Regulus glanced at the closed door and crept into a small cupboard that reminded him of late nights and warm cookies that were consistently out of reach. He sat among collected trinkets, hugging a small blanket, a gift from him. A wrinkled house elf staggered in and snarled when he saw his young masters broken expression. Nevertheless, he swallowed his boiling anger and sat next to Regulus – head resting on the adolescent’s knee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first post on Ao3 so I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>